Lucky Charms
by jackwabbit
Summary: A series of nine drabbles explaining why Mal just might believe in luck after all. Warnings, ratings, etc, on each drabble.
1. Chapter 1

**Lucky Charms-Zoë**

Rated: PG

Category: Drabble, Mal/Zoë Friendship, Mal POV, Set Post Battle Of Serenity.  
Spoilers: None Specifically.  
Summary: Mal Didn't Use To Believe In Luck…

---

Skill didn't get me through Serenity.

Skill doesn't make bullets miss one man and strike true in another.

That's just luck.

Two men fight side by side.

At the end of the day, only one man stands.

Blind, stupid, chance.

The man in front trips the mine. Those behind survive.

Random, senseless, luck.

Before the war, I didn't believe in luck. Believed in hard work. Believed all things happen for a reason and all that. But I believe in luck now… bout the only thing I can believe in.

After all, I've got some of my very own.

Name's Zoë.


	2. Chapter 2

Wash

Category: Drabble, Mal/Wash Friendship, Mal POV, Set At The End Of 'Out Of Gas'.  
Spoilers: 'Out Of Gas'

XXX

Skill didn't bring that scrapper my way, and it sure as hell didn't get me the part I needed.

That was luck.

Luck put his bullet in a place where I could carry it for a while.

And simple chance put the good doctor on my boat, which gave me what I needed to get the job done.

Some say they'd rather be lucky than good, and I'm startin to agree with 'em.

Havin a surgeon on board don't do squat if you ain't got blood enough to live.

Simon fixed me, but luck actually did the savin.

Name's Wash.


	3. Chapter 3

Inara

Category: Drabble, Mal/Inara Friendship, Mal POV, Set In The Holding Area In 'The Train Job'.  
Spoilers: 'The Train Job'

XXX

Sometimes, I'm inclined to believe in luck.

Other times, well, not so much.

Now would be one of those other times.

Nothing but bad luck landed me and Zoë here, that's for sure.

That sheriff ain't buying a word I'm sayin, and I don't see any way out of this without some serious negativity, in the Alliance kind of way, for yours truly unless something changes.

But luck has a funny way of turnin sometimes.

Mine just did, and I've got the sore jaw to prove it.

But I'll take this luck any way I can get it.

Name's Inara.


	4. Chapter 4

Book

Category: Drabble, Mal/Book Friendship, Mal POV, Set Near The End Of 'The Message'.  
Spoilers: 'The Message'

XXX

I didn't think to check their communications.

Don't really know why, except that I was more'n a bit busy.

You'd think I'd figure out there's good and bad and under the radar on both sides of that little historical rift I always find myself on the losing side of, but I never do.

My mind treats Alliance all the same.

Just part of my particular skill set, I guess.

Good thing I had some luck with me on this one.

Luck that knows a bit about flyin under the radar, whether it likes to admit it or not.

Name's Book.


	5. Chapter 5

Jayne

Category: Drabble, Mal/Jayne Friendship, Mal POV, Set Near The End Of 'Our Mrs. Reynolds'.  
Spoilers: 'Our Mrs. Reynolds'

XXX

I'm a pretty good shot, but I'm no sniper.

And even if I was, I ain't got the right gun for this job. Hell, I don't have one that's even close to adequate.

This one needs a specialist; a weapon above and beyond a standard firearm. Right tool for the right job and all that.

Yep, this job needs a gun I only wish I owned.

But by a crazy twist of fate, there's one on my boat.

Ain't mine, but that don't matter.

There's a bit of luck on board that just might get us through this.

Name's Jayne.


	6. Chapter 6

Kaylee

Category: Drabble, Mal/Kaylee Friendship, Mal POV, Set In 'Trash'.  
Spoilers: 'Trash'

XXX

This job's insane.

Complete, utter, one hundred percent crazy talk.

Sounds like somethin River thought up.

Can't believe I'm even thinkin about tryin to pull it off.

Even if Saffron is tellin the truth, which ain't likely, and even if all goes accordin to plan with the actual thievin, which also ain't likely, we'll never get the Lassiter outta the house.

There's no way we can bypass all those alarms and sensors.

Leastwise not without a ton of luck.

But it seems to me that maybe, just maybe, I might have a bit of that on my side.

Name's Kaylee.


	7. Chapter 7

River

Category: Drabble, Mal/River Friendship, Mal POV, Set In 'Objects In Space'.  
Spoilers: 'Objects In Space'

XXX

We've snuck by entire Alliance patrols so many times I've lost count, and one gorram bounty hunter nearly took us down for the count.

Just one.

One gorram thug.

Took damn near every one of us out of the equation without battin an eye.

Just goes to show that sometimes you can get real unlucky in this verse.

Hell, we were so bad off the only one of us that could fight back was Simon, and he got himself shot for his troubles.

Good thing sometimes a little good luck finds you out here in the black, too.

Name's River.


	8. Chapter 8

Simon

Category: Drabble, Mal/Simon Friendship, Mal POV, Set In 'Ariel'.  
Spoilers: 'Ariel'

XXX

I can't stand the Core.

Everything's so pristine and neat and orderly, at least on the surface.

It makes me nervous. Makes me wonder what dirty little secrets hide behind all the happy faces I see.

I shouldn't even be here. It ain't right. Makes my skin crawl.

Course, a good bit of that might be 'cause Inara's doing Companion-like stuff here, but I don't much like thinkin about that, thank you.

What I need is somethin to take my mind off all this Core bullshit.

And it looks like a bit of luck just did just that.

Name's Simon.


	9. Chapter 9

Serenity

Category: Drabble, Mal/Serenity Friendship, Mal POV, Set In 'Serenity'.  
Spoilers: 'Serenity' (episode, not BDM)

XXX

Only one thing's gonna get us outta here in one piece, and not many ships can pull it off.

Even with a pilot as good as Wash at the stick, it just ain't possible for most.

They don't call it 'crazy' for nothin.

You need the right ship. One with fully rotatin engines, and strong enough to hold when that rotation flips her about in the sky like a dog that reached the end of his chain at a dead run.

A little luck never hurt neither.

But is just so happens I got me plenty of that.

Name's _Serenity_.


End file.
